1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for lifting and moving cargo. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for connecting to the end of cables extending from a crane or boom for lifting heavy elongated cargo such as steel pipe and rod stock from carriers such as barges, ships, trucks, and railroad cars without bending or damaging the cargo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Material handling devices for lifting and moving elongated cargo are known in the art. Exemplary of the processes of the prior art related to material handling devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,443,831; 3,157,424; 3,028,186; 3,024,058; 2,213,718; 1,833,545, 1,779,484, 1,762,271; 1,007,663; and 710,920.
Commonly chains, straps or slings are placed around elongated heavy cargo such as steel pipe, rod stock, and the like to lift cargo from a barge, ship, truck, or railroad car and transfer the cargo to a storage area or other carrier, and to lift the cargo from a storage area or dock and place the cargo in a barge, ship, truck, or railroad car. However, cargo is sometimes damaged from accidental abrasions using chains, straps or slings when removing the chains or slings from the cargo after placement of the cargo in the desired location. Furthermore, conventional chains, straps, and slings are cumbersome and unwieldy, and require significant physical labor and time to position on such cargo. In addition, workers using such chains, straps, and slings to handle cargo are exposed to risk of physical injury.